Working the Mansion
by TorogiAstig
Summary: Sakuno finds herself in a job she thought would be easy. But she was dead wrong. With the stress of work, school and a crass male she wonders if she'll be able to survive. RyoSaku. Ryoma might be a little OOC.. Or maybe completely OOC. Your pick...
1. Job Hunting

Don't own PoT... If I did.. It would be mainly RyoSaku of course.

First fanfic post, but not first created story.. But still.. Be nice please. Hope you enjoy!

**----------------------**

**CHAPTER ONE: JOB HUNT**

Living by yourself isn't exactly easy. There are many things required before someone can live by their selves. A decent, steady amount of income is of course the most important thing, which is exactly what the problem was.

Ryuzaki Sakuno was once again-for the hundredth time in her life-troubled. Downright troubled. Troubled with one of the biggest troubles she's ever gone through before. She knew she should've given this a more thorough consideration. Her grandmother had warned her that living by herself would be extremely troublesome and she wished she'd listened more and actually gave the decision some thought.

"Mou! I never knew looking for a job was this difficult!" 19-year old Sakuno Ryuzaki groaned in frustration as she crossed off another one of her options. The newspaper offered many jobs but Sakuno only had so much experience in anything, plus the poor girl was still unbelievably clumsy.

"Wow.. I think that was the thirteenth one." Tomoka-her best friend since childhood-spoke in slight amazement as she looked at the list. Sakuno's shoulder slumped in disappointment and after noticing this Tomoka slapped her in the back. "No! No time for sulking! Hold your head up high and move on! You've already gone through this, you can do it again!"

"I don't know.. This is really tiring.." the long haired girl let out a sigh.

"Here, give me that list… Let's see.. So our next one is.. Waitress." she read out loud. "Uh.. You sure you want to try out for that one? I mean.. You've just been rejected from that job in four other places right?"

"Aaaugh!.. Tomo, what am I goin' to do!!" Sakuno panicked. "There are only five jobs left and two of them are waitress! I'm too clumsy for that job! The last three requires smarts and I have to at least know _some _English!"

"Ooh… And we know how much you suck at Eng-.." Tomoka began but never finished.

"I know!" she cut off before her friend could speak the harsh truth. She was hopelessly terrible at English. Downright bad.

"Let's see… Have you tried asking any of our sempais?" Tomoka asked hoping to find some kind of solution for this never ending problem.

Sakuno pouted and nodded. "Yeah.. Only Kaidoh-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Momo-senpai, and Eiji-senpai are the ones who live nearby. Tezuka-senpai's in Germany, Taka-senpai's helping his dad with the new business downtown, Oishi-senpai moved to Shibuya, and Inui-senpai's in America for research or.. Something.." a sigh escaped her lips. "It'd be a lot easier if they were all here, I bet they'd have something up their sleeves."

Tomoka nodded, remembering the over-hyper regulars. "Oh crap!…" she whispered and checked her watch. "Sakuno.. I am _so _sorry!! I just remembered that Kaidoh-kun was tutoring me today! Oh my god, how could I forget!!" she growled, smacking her forehead in aggravation.

Sakuno smiled. "Don't worry Tomo. I'll just go home for today, plus I'm tired. Maybe I'll look at the current newspaper and see if there's anything new." she replied reassuringly.

"I owe you so much! So sorry 'bout this though! I'll pay you back! Call me if you've found something new okay?" Tomoka gave her friend a hug before walking off across the street. "See ya later!"

Sakuno nodded and waved bye to her friend. After watching her disappear into the crowds she turned walked the opposite way. She had to admit, the thought of living by herself never really came up before until she realized how much burden it was for her grandmother to be taking care of her at this age. Especially at the fact that she's already old enough to live and take of herself on her own. Or at least, she supposed to be. Events now though prove that theory to be wrong. She was obviously not getting anywhere.

"Mou.. This is so frustrating." she sighed and she stopped by the convenience store to buy a few things but she froze when something caught her eye.

An electric post near the entrance of the store had small posters posted on it but one particular poster stood out to her. It was plain but the message was what caught her eye.

'Maid wanted.'

It read in black letters, a pretty mundane poster for someone trying to hire people, but she had no time to be picky, any moment that job could be slipped right under her feet and job hunting was starting to get annoying.

A number was written under it, Sakuno quickly took out a pen and scrap of paper from her purse and jotted down the number. She smiled victoriously and marched inside the store.

'All I'd have to do is clean and take care of the house right? It'll be that easy!' she thought to herself, a hopeful smile was plastered on her face as she bought what she needed and headed towards her apartment. 'Thank you kami-sama!'

--------------

End of chapter one! Woo! Hope you like it so far, I think I pretty much know how this'll go but not sure..

Constructive critisizm would be good. Please review.


	2. Job Interview

Don't worry... I still don't own PoT... So for those who are still trying to get it.. You still have a chance.. Haha! Just kidding.. But no seriously.. I still don't own it.. T-T. Haha

Anyways thanks for all of those who reviewed on chapter one! I appreciate it! This chapter is obviously longer than the first one so don't worry! Haha! The first chapter was somewhat like a prologue so most of the chapter will certainly be longer than the first one. So, hope you enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO: JOB INTERVIEW**

Sakuno woke up extra early the next day in hopes to succeeding in the interview being casted to her after calling the number she located the day before. She found herself shaking as she checked herself in front of the mirror. Dressed in a white blouse, and black dress pants she breathed out and slipped into her sandals that had half inch heels. Her flowing hair was still as long as ever but she kept it up in a ponytail, the bangs by her right ear were kept up in a small clip while the bangs on her left side were kept down.

"I hope I don't embarrass myself in these heels." She whispered to herself as she grabbed her clutch bag and exited the apartment. "Good luck." She muttered.

The simple spring morning was somewhat warm, a small breeze passed by here and there and the weather just couldn't seem to be more perfect.

"Okay, well this is a good start." She smiled heading towards the train station. It was nice living near the city. Transportation would never have to be a problem and she just loved the bustling city. Plus it made her feel so grown up living by the loud, lively place.

The train took her to Shinigawa. From the train station she'd have to catch a taxi to the mansion itself. Luckily she managed to snag herself a taxi quickly and the driver seemed pretty nice himself.

'This is going great!' Sakuno thought to herself as she showed a map of where she wanted to go. The driver gave her a nice smile before driving off into the busy streets of the city.

A few minutes passed and the scenery changed. Instead of buildings and businesses the place was filled with green, green grass, villas and mansions. Sakuno's mouth propped open when they entered the estate. They even had to pass a security booth to get in. It was then when Sakuno began to ask.

'Who exactly am I working for?!'

The taxi driver whistled in amazement. "Wow, great big places you got here."

"Huh?.. Oh no, no! I don't live here! I'm getting an interview for a job here.." Sakuno explained, her eyes still glued outside the window as they passed villas and mansions.

"Ah. Pay must be great if you're going to work in one of them things." The driver muttered on, he checked the number of the mansion that Sakuno gave him and stopped when he noticed the one that had the exact number. "Here ya go missie! 1429 is the number right?"

Sakuno blinked as she woke from the trance. She looked out the other window and almost fainted then and there. To think she'd have a chance to work in a place like this. Her head felt dizzy and butterflies multiplied in her stomach.

"Y-yeah.. I think so… Thanks." She stuttered and paid the man before getting out of the taxi. The driver flashed her one more smile before granting her good luck. She gave a shaky smile and waved good bye.

Her eyes looked around and she noticed that she was the only one out there. It was like a ghost town. She gulped and lifted her shaking arm, her finger propped out and carefully she rang the doorbell. Even the button for it looked elegant, and if it was made of real gold she didn't want to know.

'Breathe Sakuno. Calm down girl. You can do this, just go in there, answer their questions and hope for the best.' She thought over and over. 'Yes! I can do this!' She yelled in her head. The confidence seemed to build up in her and she found herself standing straight and tall in front of the intimidating gates. A speaker was hooked up above the doorbell and a sudden voice echoed through.

_"Yes? Who might this be?" _The voice sounded somewhat static, but Sakuno knew it wasn't the same voice that had answered the phone yesterday.

Sakuno cleared her throat, the small bit of confidence she had left stopped growing but at least she still had some left in her.

"Yes. Sorry for the inconvenience but I came here for the job interview." She spoke managing to stop her all too familiar stuttering.

It grew silent for moment. _" Job interview?"_

Sakuno gulped once more. "Yes, I called yesterday and I was told to come by for an interview." she replied.

_"…. We're not hiring for anything… I'm sorry but you may have gotten the wrong house." _The voice responded.

"W-wait what? Wrong house? N-no! Wait! You guys were hiring for a maid right?!" Then and there all the confidence she'd worked so hard to build came crashing down like a tower of toothpicks.

_"……………….."_

There was no more voice and everything grew extremely quiet after that. Sakuno debated on whether she should ring again to check with the person but she had no energy for anymore humiliation.

Her shoulders slumped and tears welled up in her eyes. "W-Wait a minute…." She whimpered knowing that there was no one else on the line.

The tears that formed in her eyes were wiped away before they even fell, Sakuno straightened herself and decided to go back home. That was the only thing she wanted the most at that moment. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and hope for next day to come but she was stopped when a black Mercedes Benz CLS 63 AMG slowed to a halt on the other side of the street.

Sakuno didn't mind the car and just kept dragging her feet, trying her best to just get home. A woman with dark blue, shoulder length hair came out of the vehicle and approached her. Still the woman remained unnoticed by Sakuno.

The dark blue haired cleared her throat in an effort to get the brunettes attention. In pure surprise Sakuno jolted and let out a small shriek before turning around. The woman giggled at her reaction.

"Sorry about that. But you seem new here? Did you just move in?" the woman asked full heartedly.

Sakuno shook her head. "I was supposed to have an interview here today but it seems they've already filled in the spot."

"Really? Might I ask who you're working for?" she questioned once more.

"They gave me this address when I called yesterday." She answered, handing her the piece of paper with the address written on it. The woman read it and gave an all too confused expression.

Sakuno grew worried after seeing that. 'Oh no… What if the poster was a joke? What if the address isn't even real? What if there is no job?! What if she laughs at me!?!!?' she thought, there were so many bad possibilities!

"1424 right?" murmured the blue haired woman.

Sakuno grew confused. She blinked and looked at her as if she was crazy. "1424? I-I thought it was 1429? D-doesn't it say 1429?"

The woman giggled as she realized the situation. "I think you made a mistake." She replied. Sakuno took the paper from her hand and read the paper.

'1424.'

That was what the paper read. Her eyes grew as wide as the tires on the car and her face flushed as red as the roses on the rose bush that decorated the outside fences. Her mouth dropped open as she stared, utterly dumbfounded at the single piece of paper in her hands.

"1424… 1424.. The number of the house was 1424!! I thought-… I thought it was 1429! NO!!! I just made a big idiot of myself!! It says 1424 but I-I Th-thought it was 1429! W-what am I going to do?! The people in that house are probably wondering about what I said and-and.. Oh no I hope they don't hate me now! No!" Sakuno snapped, she smacked her forehead numerously completely forgetting about the person standing in front of her.

"He-hey! Calm down! It's okay! It's fine! Don't worry about it! The people who live in this house are nice, I'm sure they'll understand!" she spoke in a worried tone. "Actually I'm heading towards 1424 right now. I'll drive you there if you want to."

Sakuno's eyes grew even wider than before. "RE-REALLY!!?! A-are you sure!? I-I mean y-you don't have to!.. You've already been a great help! I-I wouldn't want to bother you so much!"

The woman giggled once more. "You don't have to worry about it. Plus.. You remind me of someone. You're exactly like her."

"Re-really? Who?" she asked.

"Hmm.. A childhood friend of my cousin. She almost looks like you too… But I'm not really sure what she looks like now. I haven't seen her in awhile." She explained.

"Oh." Was what all Sakuno could reply after that.

After getting in the glamorous car it took about only a couple of minutes before they reached their destination. Sakuno looked around curiously in the car realizing just how rich this lady might be. She even had a chauffeur!

The car stopped in front of the mansion and the driver pressed a button from the ceiling of the car and just like magic the humongous gates slid open. Sakuno sat in awe as she saw the mansion, it was bigger than the other one.

'If they expect me to clean _this _by myself then… Wait! Snap out of it! There's no time to be picky! Whatever you can get in on you stay on!' she scowled herself.

The car drove up to the main entrance and at that moment Sakuno noted as she saw the doors. 'They actually make doors _this _big!?!'

Before getting out the woman realized she had forgotten one thing. She turned to Sakuno and smiled. "I'm sorry about not introducing myself earlier but my name is Nanako Meino." She spoke her hand held out to shake hers.

Sakuno's eyes grew wide in surprise as she finally realized why this lady had looked so familiar. "N-Nanako.. Meino…" Her mouth dropped open in shock. "N-N-N-Na…. Na-Na-Nanako… **NANAKO-NEE-SAN**"

Nanako stared in confusion as the girl stuttered in utter shock. "Y-yes?.."

"Nanako-nee-san!? Y-you don't remember me?! It's Sakuno Ryuzaki!" she finally managed to speak.

The raven haired woman moved nearer as if to take a closer look, her eyes widened slightly then she smiled and laughed. "Sakuno-chan!! No wonder you looked so familiar! I'm sorry! I didn't notice you without the braids! I thought you were just a look alike!" she spoke in surprise.

Sakuno nodded. "I-I didn't notice you because of your hair! It's gotten shorter!"

"Wow!! Who would've thought!?" Nanako laughed at the coincidence. "This is totally bizarre isn't it?!"

"Yeah it is! This is amazing!" the brunette spoke with much enthusiasm. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Yes. It really is shocking!" she replied and unlocked the door. "C'mon we'll have a look around!"

Sakuno nodded and followed her into the mansion. The inside was definitely elegant and extremely beautiful. The girl smiled excitedly as she followed behind Nanako like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh yeah and don't worry about the job interview! You're hired!" Nanako cheered. Sakuno's face lightened once more as she gave her a big hug.

"Oh my god!! Nanako-nee-san!! Thank you so much!! I really needed this! Thank you thank you!!" Sakuno shrieked in excitement. Nanako giggled at her eagerness.

"No problem. But I only come here to check on him. So most of the time you'll be in charge and make sure he lives properly. You'll also be in charge of the house most of the time so if you don't mind you can move here so you won't have to worry about transportation and such." Nanako spoke. "I guess all you'll need to do is clean and take care of him. Sometimes he ignores his health. Plus I think it'd be better for him to know that you guys are old acquaintances."

Sakuno noticed one thing. "W-wait… Who's he?"

Nanako stared at her in slight confusion. "I thought you'd know by now." She spoke. Sakuno shook her head slowly. "I thought I was taking care of the mansion that your family lived in.."

The raven haired girl shook her head. "No. I live in Shinjuku and I only come up here sometimes. Actually you'll be taking care of my cousin!"

Clueless Sakuno slowly processed the information before gasping in realization. "Y-you mean.. R-Ryo….."

"Yup! You'll be taking care of Ryoma-san!" She smiled happily. A little too happily.

"Oh.. My god…" Sakuno whispered to herself.

* * *

Ahh... Finally done with chapter two.. Thank god that's over with. Ryoma finally comes in on the next chapter. Sorry for not putting him in any sooner but just thought that I should let him in on the third one. Bear with me! I'm trying to get as much work done with chapter three before break is over because after that I might not be able to use the computer as much anymore!! NOOO! Haha. But for chapter three everyone should consider the rating. There's a little something something so be sure to do that... It's _that _bad.. But you know, just to be on the safer side of things. Ah I'm blabbing way too much now. So yeah that's all for now! 

Now you clicky the button that says 'Go'!

-Torogi


	3. Meet Your New Boss

Okay. Like I said last chapter and before that... I don't own PoT.. Still don't own it. Dang.

Oh and if you can't handle a little risque then you better stop and click back now!! Before it's too late.. Haha! Don't worry it's not that bad. Ooh and sorry for making Ryoma so OOC on this chapter.. Or on this story. Yeah I mean they are 19. You'd figure some changes might've happened by now. But you can't help but keep somethings the same. Even Sakuno is a little OOC so sorry for that if you don't like the whole out of character thing. Anyways hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: MEET YOUR NEW BOSS**

At that moment Sakuno really had thought of not taking the job. Ryoma Echizen was the very last person she'd want to take care of at this point. Two reasons stuck out the most to her. One, because he was her _former_ crush and she just wanted to move on from that little annoying puppy love that she held for him back then. Two, was because she knew how he was; always so arrogant and he never cared about anything else but tennis. No wonder he ignored his health, because tennis was getting to him way too much. If he had at least some sense of responsibility he wouldn't need a maid! This is pretty basic stuff he should be doing by himself but he needs a maid to do it for him.

"Unbelievable…" Sakuno muttered to herself. The thought of working for your ex-crush just seems so odd. But after remembering the good times back then she couldn't help but smile. It was a lot of fun when she still had her puppy love feelings for him. The way her heart thumped and the way she always felt just by looking at him or hearing him speak. 'Ahh… Youth..' she thought. (A/N: Starting to sound like Momo there huh? Haha.)

The brunette's train of thoughts was quickly put to a halt as she heard the older woman sigh exasperatedly. Her hand at her hip she shook her head in frustration. "I told him there was going to be a visitor today and he doesn't even at least try to be here." She breathed.

"O-oh.. It's okay. I was expecting that anyways, you know how he is…" Sakuno spoke, flailing her hands around as an action of saying 'it's fine'. 'Anti-social..' She thought.

Nanako gave an apologetic smile but before she could speak someone had beaten her to it.

"Who's expecting what?"

The two girls turned around and found the subject of their conversation standing at the top of the elegant staircase. He stared down at the two with weary eyes as he scratched his head filled with unruly, mess of hair.

Sakuno's eyes widened. She knew she'd gotten over him a long time ago but the years treated him extremely well. Denying the fact that he looked good would be a lie of all lies she had to admit that.

Nanako smiled at her cousin's antics. "Good, at least your home. I thought you went out just so you could dodge this meeting."

He shrugged and said no more. The young prince slowly walked down the stairs and towards them but offered no greeting. Sakuno smiled at this. 'Something's never change huh?'

"Who's this?" he asked bluntly.

The smile she held in her face grew small as she heard the question. 'Wouldn't blame him… He hasn't seen me since he left for America. After that he just kept going back and forth from Japan to other countries. Being pro must be tough…' she thought not noticing that she had been staring at him like an idiot.

"It's Sakuno-chan! Don't you remember her? You guys went to Seigaku together!" she explained.

Ryoma stared at the brunette who finally snapped from her trance. She quickly looked away as she noticed his gaze. He stared at her trying to recollect the memory but he came up with nothing.

"Who?" He asked once more. Sakuno frowned. 'I knew it.. Same old same old…'

Nanako sighed. "Ryoma-san… You guys went to junior high together. Don't you remember anything? She always had braids on.." she added trying to give him as much clues as she could.

After hearing the word braids a sudden flash of memory finally came into play. He stared down the poor girl once more and smirked. "Ryuzaki… No more braids huh?" he finally spoke, clearly remembering the shy little girl she was back then, not that she wasn't shy now, just not as shy.

Sakuno smiled when he finally remembered. "You're still the same huh?" she answered back. He chuckled, his eyes examining her one more time and he noted how much she'd changed, not just looks but personality-wise also. The stutter that he was waiting for clearly didn't come and the blush that was always there was wiped away.

"Well anyways, I'm glad you two have finally been reintroduced again." Nanako chuckled. "Ryoma-san, she's your new maid. It was a great coincidence that this happened. You better treat her nicely and don't overwork her! She's still going to college you know!"

The young man shrugged.

"Oh and I offered for her to move in here so she won't have to trouble herself with having to go from her home and back." She turned to Sakuno. "If that would be okay with you we can compromise with it."

"Ah, no! It's really okay! Plus my grandmother would laugh at me. I said I would be able to live by myself and it'd be embarrassing if I ended up living with someone else!" she explained. Ryoma mentally chuckled at her explanation.

"Oh.. But it might be hard for you to always have to go back and forth like that." Nanako continued.

Sakuno shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "No, it's really alright. Plus you've done so much for me already by just giving me this job. I really needed this."

The older woman smiled as well and nodded. "Okay. If that's fine with you, but if you do change your mind just tell Ryoma-san. I'm sure he won't mind, right?"

Ryoma shrugged once more.

"Well now that that's done I'm off. Kaitou's-my fiancé is taking me out today after work so I better get home and get ready." She explained after looking at her watch. "Oh and Ryoma, give her a spare key so she get in even when you're not around okay?" she added.

The young man nodded.

Sakuno turned to Nanako as if to say 'don't leave me yet!'

"W-what am I supposed to do?" she asked in a frantic manner. The raven haired turned and smiled at her. "Don't worry. Ryoma should explain everything. It won't that hard, you'll be fine."

The brunette frowned and nodded like a disappointed child. "O-okay.. I'll see you later then. And thank you very much."

Nanako nodded and walked towards the huge doors, leaving the two in silence. Sakuno stared longingly at the doors afraid to turn around.

"What're you standing there for? Follow me."

The sudden voice made her jump. Her whole body swiveled to see the smirking male gazing at her with his sharp golden eyes. She could feel her face heating up once more as the familiar feeling came back.

'No! You idiot! What are you blushing for?! Don't just let yourself get baited in so easily!... He'll just hurt you in the end anyways.. You know he doesn't have time for petty girls…' she thought. The last part made her frown. She knew it was the truth, no use denying it and hoping that maybe he might care. Even she had no time for such emotions. She was just here for a job and she had to make sure that stays as her priority.

"W-where are we going?" she asked as he began walking away.

"Just showin' you around." He answered quiet bluntly.

"Where's your family by the way?" she asked.

"They don't live here, they live in the states. Sometimes they come by to visit but not often." He explained.

"Oh." She whispered and decided to leave the conversation with that. 'Must be lonely living on your own in such a great big place…. Scary too.' She noted.

* * *

The tour didn't last very long despite the fact that the house was huge. He just showed her the bathrooms, his room, the kitchen, the living room and the simple rooms. Other rooms had been left out of the tour much to Sakuno's curiosity. 

When they were finally done the two ended up in the balcony by the back garden. Ryoma had offered a small snack of cake and tea and Sakuno couldn't help but not refuse. She smiled at his sudden offer; it seemed out of character for him. Of course she couldn't refuse.

She finished the beautifully sliced piece of cake; her eyes almost started tearing up with joy when she took the last bite. That had got to be the best cake she'd ever tasted in her life. Cake was one thing she was always up for. (A/N: Kind of like Bunta Marui from Rikkai.. Haha.) She thanked the quiet male and shrugged.

"This is the garden huh?" she noted as she stood up to look around. The young prince stayed still in his seat watching her back as she walked to the railing of the balcony.

Sakuno could feel her breath taken away as she looked at the beautiful view. The garden was almost like an elegant local park in the city. Rose bushes and other floral plants decorated the grassy areas; a sidewalk made out of limestone separated the sections of grass. In the middle of it all was a group of bushes and trees that were arranged in a circle and in the middle was a gazebo; a table and a few benches sat under its elegant roof. The brunette stared longingly at the amazing garden; she could almost swoon over the scene.

"I-It's… So pretty." She sighed, leaning over the expensive looking railing that decorated the balcony. Behind her was the young tennis prince, a dark, mischievous grin plastered on his lips as he neared the young girl.

"Yeah…. It is." He muttered in a deep tone. Once he was right behind the young girl he grabbed her wrist and forced her to face him. 'This is going to be interesting.'

"W-what are you-..?!" Sakuno exclaimed but froze when he saw gaze. It was such a smoldering gaze that made her shiver. He stared her down with his intimidating eyes as he held both her wrists down against the railing. Sakuno wanted to look away but she felt helpless when he neared her dangerously. She backed away completely trapped between him and the railing.

"Wh-what do you think… Y-you're doing?!" she managed to say, but her voice shook as he chuckled playfully; heat was rising to her cheeks rapidly amusing him all the more.

"You have icing left on your lips." He answered, adding a small laugh at the end. Sakuno blushed with embarrassment.

The reddening girl opened her mouth to speak but Ryoma leaned in and shut her up quickly. He pushed his lips against hers and when he felt her mouth still open forced his tongue between her lips and inside her mouth. The whole scene happened so fast it took a second for Sakuno to realize what he had just done.

"Mmph!!" Sakuno muffled a protest; her eyes still wide open as Ryoma continued. The dark haired boy pushed farther deepening the kiss vigorously. By then Sakuno couldn't help but shut her eyes tightly as an overwhelming feeling came over her. She could feel his tongue flicking inside her mouth and by then all her mind could think of was one thing. It felt good.

A few moments flew by until Sakuno realized what was going on. This was wrong and she knew it, she could sue him for this! Without wasting any more time Sakuno smacked herself back to reality. In haste she swerved her head to one side forcing him to let her lips go. Sakuno kept her eyes shut; afraid of look the young man in the eyes again, her face was extremely red in embarrassment and surprise, her lips feeling bruised after his sudden attack.

It was silent for a while until she heard him let out a low victorious laugh. Sakuno's eyes flew open in shock as she found him licking his lips in satisfaction. He smirked in a teasing grin.

"First kiss?"

The simple statement caught her off guard completely. "W-what!?" she spoke in pure shock.

"Already at this age and you're still not experienced with these kinds of things?" He added. Sakuno blushed harder as he continued his taunt. He chuckled once more before finishing his statement. "Hope you have fun working for me."

With that he let her wrists go and turned around ready to walk away as if nothing had happened. Sakuno gulped tasting him in the process, she shivered.

"Y-you…" she snapped. "You! W-what were you thinking!? I can sue you for sexual harassment! Yo-you can't just do something like that!"

He paused and looked back, his all too familiar smirk still on his face. "I just did."

She glared. "Y-you… You… You PERVERT!!" she yelled, throwing her clutch bag that had fallen to the ground. He caught it easily with his left hand. "I-I'm not working here! I don't care what you say but I'm not working for you! Go hire yourself another maid! A-And how would you know if that was my first kiss?! For all you know I could've kissed many guys already!"

The seething brunette growled as she stomped towards the young man, snatching her clutch bag in the process. Ryoma smirked at the way she reacted, it definitely wasn't the reaction he was expecting, not that he was complaining about her reaction now.

"Unbelievable! You're not _just _lazy, you're _also _a pervert!!" she threw at him once more before stomping into the mansion. The boy let the amusement sink in before he walked inside only to be stopped as he saw a glaring brunette standing in front of him. She avoided his gaze with a pout on her lips.

"…. I don't know where the exit is…" she whispered like a kid who had just gotten in trouble. Ryoma let out a laugh as he walked towards the main doors, Sakuno right behind him with her pouty face. 'Why am I always getting lost!?' she cursed.

"I'll call for a taxi." He added before opening the door.

She turned away like an immature kid. "No. I'm fine… I don't need help from a perverted old man." She huffed but the young prince was too busy on his phone. She glared. 'Doesn't even listen.'

"I can walk to the station on my own!" she protested.

Ryoma finally got off the phone. "No. You'll get lost, and I'm going to have to worry about looking for you." He answered.

Sakuno blushed. "W-worry?.. Really?" She gulped. "I-I mean _worry?_ Pfft, yeah right.."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He muttered before noticing the taxi by the gates. He pressed a button by the door and the gates opened enabling the taxi to get in. The yellow car drove up to the main doors and Sakuno stomped towards it. She muttered a small thank you as if she was forced to say it. Ryoma chuckled at the way she acted and closed the doors when she got in the taxi.

Sakuno gulped as she looked out the window, her eyes brows furrowed as if she was about to cry. Her shaky hand came up to her lips and she recalled the forceful kiss that Ryoma had just given her. 'What was that about?' she asked herself as the driver took her to the station.

Meanwhile at the Echizen mansion Ryoma grinned in victory as he marched upstairs to change and get ready before his manager could call him up and whine about his important meeting.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

So yeah... Risque.. Haha. I guess Ryoma's personality has changed a lot huh? What have I done to him?! Eheheh.. Sorry 'bout that. I seem to always have a hard time trying to keep Ryoma in character. But oh well. We'll see where this'll go. I'm already done with the fourth chapter but I might change somethings and I still need ideas for chapter five. Any suggestions would be welcome as long as they're appropriate!! Haha. Constructive critisizm is also welcome as long as you know what the difference is between being obnoxious and trying to help. Point out any mistakes that I missed if you can. 

Thank you for reading!! Hope you've enoyed it so far!!

-Torogi


	4. Better or Worse

**Here it is! The fourth chapter! Yay!** Ah sorry for the long wait. I was done with it but then something happened with my word document. As in I was using a trial for a new word document so when my trial was done all the files I had saved in it was dead. I could read it but I couldn't type or edit anything, I couldn't upload it or whatever. It was dead. So it took weeks before we actually bought the new word document and I got my files back (thank god because it would be a hell of a lot of pain to re-write everything!). Then I did some editing which took another set of weeks because the new semester was starting and there were so many things going on. But now I actually finished it. Anyways, yup, yup. Just got over Spring Break. Pretty hella boring to be called Spring Break. Seemed more like a very long weekend. But there was my brother's wedding to attend to so even though I wanted to fix this story up in Spring Break I couldn't because everyone was worrying their heads off about it. It was fun though. Had five projects due last week so I had to get that over with. And now graduation is coming up and that's one more thing I have to worry about. Oh god. Nonetheless...

**Here's the new chapter! Thank you for those who are still reading! Hope you stay with me until the end! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Maybe if her grandmother had not moved away already she would have run to her by now, although something in the back of her brain yelled at her for being so needy. Ever since she started living with herself, she'd felt so independent and mature but after yesterday's events, she cursed herself for wanting to live on her own. If she never rented that apartment in the first place she would've never found herself in such a situation.

'What am I saying!? I-It's not my fault!' she shouted inwardly as a new conclusion hit her. "Of course it's not my fault! It's his fault! That annoying, arrogant, perverted idiot who always says 'mada mada dane' like that was the only thing he knows how to say!'

The poor brunette huffed as she managed to convince herself effectively. "Yeah! I had nothing to do with it! He just idiotically… Harassed me!" she added but suddenly blushed after hearing the last part slip out of her lips.

'Seriously… Why did he have to kiss my like that?' she pouted as she checked herself in the mirror, fixing her hair for the last time before she headed out.

The silence she heard the apartment was quickly replaced by the bustling streets when she got outside. Morning was always a rush in the city, which was one thing Sakuno liked about it. The many interesting people you see and the many sounds you hear once you're in the heart of the city were always intriguing.

"Ahh…" Sakuno sighed melodramatically as she breathed in the morning air. She headed for the train station and after the ride; she walked from the station to the university. The commute wasn't bad at all, so being late became rare for her nowadays but that didn't stop her from being as clumsy as ever.

"I hope nothing bad happens today."

* * *

"EH!? WHAT IS THIS?!"

Sakuno's luck points: **ZERO**

She didn't know if she was being cursed but everything just seemed to get worse and worse and recalling her memory she doesn't remember ever wishing for her life to go to hell but that is exactly where her life is heading for right about that moment. Someone has got to be punishing her. For god knows what she did she was being punished. For the hundredth time that week, she just wanted to run, run far away, change her name and start a new life. The thought did sound very tempting but this was getting ridiculous. All this torture was definitely going to make her hair fall off.

"Ryoma-sama's attending this school!"

"Can you believe it?"

"Oh my god he's really here!"

"The new student is Ryoma Echizen?"

"Ryoma Echizen? Where?"

"Whoa! It's really Ryoma Echizen!"

"Ryoma Echizen?"

"AH! RYOMA ECHIZEN!!"

Sakuno barely made it into the gates without being trampled by adoring fans of none other than Ryoma Echizen himself. She could not believe her luck. If she had any that is.

'This has got to be a joke right? This is not happening right? There is no way that he is really here right? Please tell me he is no-'

"Oi. What are you doing?"

'If I turn around it won't be him right? Oh man. Ok in the count of three! 1... 2.. 3!'

"Ryuzaki."

'Noooo!!'

"U-u-uh… H-h-hi…" Sakuno muttered uncontrollably as she turned the other way unconsciously backing up from him, trying her best to keep her distance.

"Where're you going?" Ryoma asked noticing the girl's desperation to escape his every glance.

"N-n-n-nowhere." she answered looking for any decent place to hide.

Of course, everyone was watching every second of what was going on and of course, many had been jealous that Ryoma himself had paid attention to her and her alone and OF COURSE, they were mad at the way she was avoiding him.

"Who the hell does she think she is!?" was pretty much what was going through everyone's mind at that point.

"Come here." he ordered.

"N-n-n-o I-I have to uh… G-go to class." she replied which was another stupid answer since class started in 10 minutes.

The young prince smirked as he watched her antics play in front of him once more. She hadn't acted like this the day before.

"Still upset about that kiss?" he teased making the girl burn in anger and embarrassment. However, suddenly…

"**WHAAAAAT!?"**

Of course, that had been explainable after hearing the prince himself say something like that. But the resounding scream didn't come from the audience; it came from someone they were both very familiar with.

"T-Tomo.."

"**EHHH?!"**

"M-M-Momo-senpai!"

"**NYAA?!**"

"E-Eiji-senpai!"

"**FHSUU!?"**

"K-Kaidoh-senpai!"

Sakuno watched in horror as the group ran like horses towards them. Although everyone else in the crowd had frozen after hearing Ryoma's statement. But the group who had just entered now tried their best to hold their tears as many emotions flowed throughout.

"Y-You liar! How could you?! First you appear out of nowhere and now we learn that you've been kissing Sakuno!?" Momo yelled in agony as he grabbed Ryoma by the shoulders.

"Sakuno! How dare you keep this from me! I feel so betrayed!!"

"Fshuu… Ryoma I trusted you… Kaoru Kaidoh trusted you!!

Sakuno quickly sent a death glare towards the grinning male as if to say 'now look what you've done?!' but the nonchalant male merely shook away from his senpai's iron grip with his eyes as innocent looking as ever. She managed to stop herself from bashing his face into the ground and tried to focus on clearing the story before the so-called monster could do/say anything else. The livid girl was not about to lose face now, she would try her best to calm herself down and deal with the problem like a mature adult! Sakuno repeated the phrase like a mantra in her head as she clenched her hands into a tight fist.

"**Be quiet!"**

SILENCE

"… S-Sakuno-chan?"

"Okay! All of you listen up!" she shouted both her fists held tight by her sides. "Stop this nonsense right now! There's an explanation behind all of this so stop making your stupid little rumors and let me say my side of the story! Didn't any of your mothers teach you _anything?!_ First of all _nothing _happened and second it's _none_ of your business, got it?! All of you better shut your mouths before I bash your head open with a brick! And if I hear anything more about this stupid little incident I will hunt you down and make you wish to god you were never born!!"

MORE SILENCE

Sakuno heaved. Yelling like that was definitely new to her, she never knew it could take that much energy just to say a few words when your voice was so loud. Nonetheless, she kept her fierce pose before turning to the one culprit that she would very much wanted to kill then and there.

"**You**!! What did you come here for?! You're definitely killing life for me! Did you come back to torture me? Ugh! You're really getting on my nerves so either leave or I'll make you leave!" she bellowed one last time before stomping into the building. She pushed through a small crowd that had been in her way and disappeared into the glass doors of the school.

More silence ensued before murmurs echoed throughout. Everyone stared at each other as if they could find answers to the questions that are now currently running through their head. Of course this was going to be news for a few more days.

The group that stood in the middle now stared at the one who was personally attacked by Sakuno herself. Though Ryoma stared indifferently back at them as if nothing had happened at all. They all couldn't believe it. Of all the people they thought could make Sakuno snap, the last one they thought would be able to do it was the only one who actually did. Although they'd once thought that his density would make her snap anytime but this was different. He kept staring at them, as innocent as can be, no words spoken and no expression whatsoever.

"Whoa…" Momo whispered in utter disbelief.

Eiji's head slowly bobbed up and down to agree with his kouhai's statement. "Yeah… T-that was… That was…"

"Fshuu…. What the hell did you do?" Kaidoh muttered wondering what his kouhai had done to 

make the most patient girl in the world blow a fuse like that.

"I-I never knew Sakuno could get mad like that and we've known each other ever since." Tomoka mumbled staring at the path the doors that Sakuno entered.

The three boys stared at him.

"What?" he questioned.

Momo growled. "**WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT?'?! DID YOU JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT NOW? YOU WERE THERE! DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO POOR SAKUNO-CHAN!?"**

"**NYA! UNBELIEVABLE OCHIBI! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HER?!" **Eiji joined in with just as much passion as Momo.

"And to think _you _were the one who made her snap like that. What in the world _did _you do?" Kaidoh asked once more.

He shrugged. "Nothing much. She's probably not feeling well."

"**OKAY! THAT'S **_**IT**_**! I DON'T CARE IF YOU **_**ARE**_**RYOMA ECHIZEN OR **_**THE PRIME MINISTER EVEN**_**! WHAT EVER YOU DID TO MAKE SAKUNO-CHAN GET ANRGY LIKE THAT DESRVES PUNISHMENT! AN EYE FOR AN EYE!" **Tomoka shrieked as she pointed a demeaning finger towards the young prince. Her eyes held terror as she ran after her friend but before she left she turned towards the boys. "I'll leave him to you guys!" the guys nodded in understanding.

After she left they all turned to the audience that almost seemed to have doubled after Sakuno's 

speech. They managed to convince everyone that it was all nothing but a play and it was nothing serious. Though some people hadn't bought the excuse it was enough to make them walk away. Everyone slowly filed into the school; some girls still looked back staring at _the _Ryoma Echizen for one more time. When the ruckus was all over they all turned back to him, his gaze still held its arrogance.

"Okay, now spill." Momo demanded.

"Yeah! We have the right to know!" Eiji added.

"Or else." Kaidoh threatened.

Ryoma sighed. "_Nothing _happened."

The three looked at each other as if to say 'yeah right' then they turned back to him to continue their interrogation.

"Stop lying Echizen! This is one mess you can't get out of!"

"Nya! Ochibi just cooperate with us and no one gets hurt!"

"Just explain it. There's no other way out of this! Fhsuu!"

His eyebrow rose in a questioning manner before he shrugged and walked away but she was quickly pulled back by the collar and placed in the same spot he stood a few moments ago. He glared at his senpais but they glared back.

"We just want to know what happened."

"Don't make it harder on you Ochibi!"

"Just tell us the truth!"

"You guys make it sound like I killed someone." he joked trying to lighten up the mood but, no dice.

"Nya! Not funny! Just tell us Ochibi! This is torture!"

"Echizen! We just want to know! C'mon! I'll treat you later!"

"Fhsuu… We're just curious."

He sighed. Might as well let them know before he gets bombarded with more yelling. "I kissed her."

SILENCE

"There I said it. Are you guys done yet?" he asked.

"W-w-wai-wait… You _**what**_her?" Momo stuttered wondering if he was going deaf.

"I **kissed **her." he repeated putting emphasis on the word 'kiss'.

SILENCE

"I thought she said…"

"She said nothing happened because she obviously didn't want any rumors flying around." he noted rolling his eyes.

SILENCE

"S-say it again.."

"Say what again."

"What you did?"

"Why?"

"Just say it again."

"Why do you want to hear it again?"

"We just need to."

"Give me a reason."

"Our senpais need to know exactly what happened so they won't feel left out."

"That's not a rea-…"

"JUST SAY IT!!"

He grumbled. "I kissed her."

SILENCE

"NYA!! OCHIBI! I'M SO PROUD! YOU REALLY DID IT DIDN'T YOU!" Eiji cheered clapping his hands together in excitement.

"Echizen! I can't believe it! I thought it was a lie but you wouldn't joke about something like this! I can't believe it!" Momo joined in cheering twice as loud as his acrobatic senpai.

"Fshuuu… Nice job." Kaidoh nodded.

"Wasn't I getting interrogated just now?" he asked.

"… Oh yeah. Wait… Why is Sakuno mad about this again?" Momo wondered.

"Ochibi's kiss must've been really bad." Eiji chuckled.

Ryoma cringed. 'Yeah right!'

"Mada mada dane senpai." he mumbled before walking away. This time with much relief he wasn't stopped by his annoying senpais and he was left to peacefully walk into the school on his own.

* * *

'Stupid Ryoma thinks he's so great! Thinks he can just march in here and bombard my life! Thinks he can just ruin my life and act so freaking innocent! What the hell is wrong with that guy? He has major damage or something! I swear to god I will be the one to kill him someday! Ooh if I ever find dirt on him I will exploit it! I can ruin his life too if I had some good material!' Sakuno's head swarmed with so many insults, so much foul language that she could probably get arrested for if she ever shouted it out loud. (A/N: Of course I didn't add any of the curse words in there, just in case I might get thrown out of this site. Haha. I'll just let you add them in yourselves.)

"Please welcome our new student. I'm sure you've all heard of him and yes he has transferred here from America and is planning to finish his schooling in Japan. Be nice and don't harass this newcomer." Their professor began to talk and his last sentence made the class buzz in light laughter.

Sakuno tensed when her professor's words sunk in. 'Oh please, kami-sama don't do this to me!'

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" the professor asked when he finally came in the room. Everyone almost jumped out of their seats in excitement when they saw that this well-known athlete would be in the same class as them.

The sharp-eyed boy shook his head and walked towards the free seat that was right next to the person he was looking for. "I don't think I need to." He spoke sitting down next to a very stiff brunette by the far-right wall of the classroom.

"Very well then, I hope you adjust quickly." The old man added and the boy nodded in response. "Now then the finals are coming up. I do hope everyone is studying, but I doubt any of you actually are, so why don't we do some review?"

Once the class resumed Sakuno sat very still in her chair and cursed the heavens itself. She didn't bother turning around even though her new "friend" was more than willing to start a conversation or more like willing to torture her more.

"Stiff much? What you need a bathroom break or something?" Ryoma spoke smirking at the wavy haired girl sitting next to him; he chuckled when she didn't reply. "Silent treatment's not going to do you any good. I'll be here the whole day."

'I think I will be the person who'll kill him in the end.' She thought clenching her hands into a tight fist. 'Ugh, my day just got strangled, thrown to the ground, trampled on and shot a hundred times. Someone help me.'

* * *

There's the end of chapter four. Thanks for reaching this point. I would've expected you guys to have read the first sentence and clicked 'back'. I think it's a little short considering I took so long to write it. Sorry again. I'll try harder next time. But next chapter's going to be harder because this time I actually have _nothing _as in _**nothing**_ planned for the coming chapters. Oh man. Send me ideas if you have any. It'd be awesome to hear what you guys think and _constructive_ criticism would be great! Please review and see you next chapter!

--Torogi 3


End file.
